fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiru Sanin
Jiru Sanin is the Guild Master of Omicron Seal and was formerly recognize as one of The Twelve Wizard Saints but relinquished his status for his own reasons. Physical Appearance Jiru a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also has red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with his guild insignia which denotes his affiliation. He also has a noticeable wart on the right side of his nose. Jiru wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional wooden sandal and a red cloak with two simple yellow circles. Personality Jiru is a kind, honest, hardy, strong willed man who's loyalty transcends time, making him a person who is able to love and believe in people and even acts as a parent to his Guild Members. This parent attribute is noticeable when he often reffers to his Guild Members as children. He also has his own eccentric side, doing many odd posses and face and one of his more notable traits is his perversion. He is a self proclaimed super pervert that doesn't bother trying to hid it instead he is quite proud of himself for it. Skills and Abilities Formerly being one of the Twelve Wizard Saints, Jiru is an exceptionally powerful Wizard and arguable the strongest in Fiore. He was chosen for both the Magic Council and the Twelve Wizard Saints but relinquished both too give others a chance to be as strong as him. Peak Conditioning: Though Jiru is rather old and looks slightly out of shape his is actual beyond the peak of human strength. Jiru has been rumored to be able to topple the strongest Wizards with just his hands and even crumble mountains with his bare hands and put them back together. *'Immense Strength': Jiru's conditioning is based around his muscle mass and physical strength.He has been rumored to have done things that are completley unbelievably incredible with just his hands, but of course these are only rumors. *'Great Reflexes': Despite Jiru's lack in speed and flexibility (mostly due to his age) he posses great reaction time and his body is able to keep up allowing him to evade and counter moves from even point blank rage. *'Immense Durability': Jiru is rumored to be able to easily ignore most of his inuries and thanks to his larger build he can take even more then he can dish out. *'High Endurance': Jiru formerly had very high endurance and faught days on end during the times of the Great Battle of Ara. But this has come back to him due to his age and is frequently shown to have back problems. Despite this Jiru still maintains an impressive amount of Endurance. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Jiru relies mostly on his skills in close quarts hand to hand combat. Jiru has great strength able to crush his opponents with overwelming strength. Vast Intellect: Jiru has an almost endless intellect on all the history of Fiore possibly being because of his close Friendship with Bookman. Jiru has travled the world several times and collected so much information he even begins to talk about it when no has asked about it and seems to get lost in his reminesents. Vast Magic Power: Jiru has an almost endless amount of Magic Energy allowing him to dish out one spell after another without any signs of fatigue or even slowing. Due to the high amount of his magic energy and his old age his Magic Pressure is also very great and can sometimes leak out when his emotions change causing the ground or even and entire building to shake. Category:NPC Category:Omicron Seal Member